


Letters

by MusicalTrashMemes124



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: M/M, Poor Jeremy, Poor Michael, Sad, Suicide, You Will Too, boyf riends - Freeform, did I meantion sadness?, i love them, meremy, sad bbs, sad boys, sorry - Freeform, they need huggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalTrashMemes124/pseuds/MusicalTrashMemes124
Summary: After breaking up with Christine, Jeremy realizes he’s been in love with Michael this whole time. Michael loves him too but hasn’t forgiven him, so Jeremy breaks.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> God I’m sorry for this.

Michael Mell, Player 1, a half of the loser duo, whatever you call him, was always best friends with Jeremy Heere as long as anyone could remember. However, that all changed at Jake’s Halloween Party, Where he was called a loser by his ‘best bud’. Abondoned by his only friend and stuck at a party with anxiety, he migrated to the only safe spot, the bathroom. There he had an anxiety attack and cried until the party ended.

From then on, Michael did his best to avoid Jeremy, which really wasn’t hard due to the SQUIP optic nerve blocking him. At this point, he was on the edge of breaking, panic and anxiety attacks were frequent and he had pretty much burned almost everything memorable from their adventures together. 

Through all this, the truth was, to Michael, his player 2, Jeremy, was everything to him. After a while of thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that he had fallen in love. He had fallen in love with his best friend and he betrayed him. After getting that SQUIP, he seemed like he hated Michael, which wasn’t true, he just wanted to become popular and date Christine, the whole reason he did this was for her after all.

Little did he know, as he was climbing the ranks, Michael was dropping, becoming more and more depressed, turning to self harm as a resort. Though, he couldn’t help but still love Jeremy, it was just who he was. So, when he needed his help, guess who was first to arrive.

The play was insane, Jeremy had SQUIPed the whole cast! After saving everyone, he just still couldn’t forgive his ex-bff. He even helped him get with the girl of his dreams, even if that broke him even more.

After the SQUIP was gone, Everyone went back to their normal lives, except Michael and Jeremy. Our favorite player 1 was hardly ever showing up to school anymore. This had gotten Jeremy worried, but he paid no mind until Christine broke up with him.

The day she had said yes to his request of dating him was the happiest day of his life. However, when they broke up, he needed someone to turn to, normally it would be Michael, but half the time he was no where to be found.

The next few days were normal, no Michael, no friends. Well, except Jake and Rich, but they were too busy with their realationship to deal with his bullshit. And as the thought about it, Michael has always been there for him. Even after ignoring him, he was happy he achieved his goal; be become popular. Then, after calling him a loser, he helped him eliminate the SQUIP and get with Christine.

The more and more he thought, the more ways he found that Michael was deserving of his love. He eventually realized he’s liked him all along. Even though he liked another guy, it wasn’t too surprising, he was bi after all.

But, when he thought about how he treated him when he got the SQUIP, he felt aweful. He had left the poor anxiety ridden guy all alone in a party with the title ‘loser’. He knew he had to apologize.

With his desision made, he openned his messages app and went to Michael’s contact, asking his he could could over. However, when he sent the message, he discovered he was blocked. Shrugging it off, he got up, preparing to give Michael a supprise visit. 

He didn’t really bring anything but his phone as he lived in the neighborhood, so he wouldn’t have to go far. Walking outside, he realized he needed a coat, so he immediately went back in and grabbed a random jacket, which happened to Michael’s that he left there one day.

The walk was nothing special, though he did hurry since it was cold. He slowly walked up to the door, now shivering, as Michael’s jacket wasn’t thick and was probably just for fashion. He knocked on the door, not banging, but loud enough to hear throughout the relatively small house. 

It took about 3 minutes before the door was opened by Michael who looked absolutely aweful, it was obvious he hadn’t left the house in days. 

“Jeremy?” The Michael with baggy eyes asked. “Why are you here?”

”Can I come in first?” He rubbed his arm. “It’s kinda cold.”

Jeremy’s ex-best friend rolled his eyes. “It’s like 60 degrees. Also, is that my jacket?”

”Uh, Yeah, you left it at my house a while ago.” His hand had now moved from his arm to behind his ear, he truly was nervous.

Michael groaned. “Get in and give me that back.”

Jeremy took off his jacket, causing his crush to move out of the way from him to come inside. The house was an utter mess. Since he lived alone, Michael was definitely the cause of it. He probably hadn’t cleaned in months.

Contuining talking to him, Jeremy picked up for him. “So, how you been?” He chuckled lowly.

”What do you think?” was the response he received as Michael dropped the jacket he was given back on the ground and plopping on the couch. 

“You haven’t been coming to school.” Stated the striped shirt boy. 

“Duh.”

He didn’t respond to that, instead contuining to clean up the house. Michael shouldn’t have to live in this pig pen. 

“You never answered my question.” came a tired voice from the blanket-covered sofa.

”Huh?” The idiot, Jeremy, had forgotten what he was questioned about.

”why are you here? You hate cleaning so don’t give me that excuse.” He had a point, he despised cleaning, but this was for Michael, If was worth it in his eyes.

“I’m here for you Michael, I-“ he pause, looking down at the floor he was sweeping.

”You what?” Michael’s voice was harsh, angry even.

”MIcheal I-“ he sighed, looking back up at his sleepless crush. “Michael, I came to apologize to you.”(boom, “You” was the thousandth word)

Michael, curled on the couch, froze. Anger boiled inside him Suddenly, causing him to crawl out of his sweatshirt, revealing his cuts. He pointed to the door which further showed them. “Out.”

”Michael, y-your arms-“

”Out! Get out of my house right now, dammit!” He growled, stomping in frustration.

”Michael, I just want to help, I-I didn’t mean t-to-“ Jeremy stampered, at a loss for words.

”What the fuck did I just say?! Get out of my damn house before I call the fucking cops!”

”Michael, please, listen, I-I didn’t mean to hurt you, p-please!”

”I swear to god, Jeremy Heere. I will call the cops. These cuts are my business, why don’t you mind your own?”

This started to get Jeremy aggravated as well. “Fine I will, asshole!” He stomped to the door opening it and right before he closed it he heard a quiet “kill yourself.” That was directed at Michael

That’s when Jeremy Heere’s heart shattered like glass hit with a baseball bat.

The next day, Michael cane to school feeling better, but Jeremy didn’t, which made him feel even better.

After about 3 days, people started asking around about him, Michael ignoring all of the questions at him. 

A week, 2 weeks, a month. No one had seen Jeremy Heere for a MONTH. This had caused a lot of rumors, but no one suspected it had anything to do with Michael. Well, some did, but never asked him.

After a while didn’t speak to anyone. That was until ther was yet another knock on his door. He suspected it was Jeremy, so he groaned. “Fuck off, Heere!”

The knocks stopped and all that was heard was a small sniffle. That wasn’t Jeremy.

He dashed to the door only to find a box there, un-neatly taped. Down the street he was Mr. Heere and immediately thought of his son with disgust. So he let him walk away, instead grabbing the box, which was surprisingly light, and taking it in his house.

After slamming the door closed, he opened the cardboard box. It happened to be full of letters, some shaped like hearts. This confused him.

All of them seemed crinkled, like someone curled them up in paper balls them unfolded them. After looking for a while, he got to reading.

Love letters. Every single one was a love letter, finished or unfinished, they never had a signed name for who it was from or who it was for, though, the handwriting looked familiar.

But, there was one note at the bottom of the box, neatly folded in half and not crinkled at all. He picked it up very carefully and unfolded it the best he could, a slight crease still in the exact middle. This was the longest one by far.

“Dear Michael Mell,

I’m sorry you have to take the time to read this useless letter. If you are reading this, I’m gone. I’ve moved on from this hateful world and I wish I could help you be here too. I love you, Michael, I’m so sorry for hurting you. Chuck this letter, burn it, I don’t care. I love you. Remember that always.

With love, Jeremy Heere.”

Within seconds the delicate paper was ruined by Michael’s tears. He had drove him to this. It was his fault. The salty droplets flooded his face and he couldn’t breathe. He had loved him back but just couldn’t stand the thought that all the hiding he had done wasn’t useful. He couldn’t comprend that he loved him back. But now he wouldn’t have a chance to. Jeremy was gone.

Michael spent the rest of the day curled on his couch, mourning. He missed Jeremy. And, despite his death, he still loved him. He just couldn’t stop. His best friend’s suicide note still lay on the floor with the love letters.

He couldn’t stop crying. Jeremy had done what he wanted. He helped lead him out of the hateful world too.

The anoucements the next day made sour faces come to Jeremy’s friends. 

They were free.


End file.
